Dangerous Distractions
by Aleia15
Summary: It was never a good idea to get distracted in the middle of a case, even if the prosecutor was Miles. Especially because the prosecutor was Miles. PhoenixMiles


**Dangerous distractions**

It was always the same story.

Phoenix sighed and forced himself to focus on what he needed to do instead of what he would rather be doing. It was never a good idea to get distracted in the middle of a case, even if the prosecutor was Miles.

Especially because the prosecutor was Miles.

Nevermind the fact that out of work they were in good terms, more than good actually. The moment they stepped into the courtroom Miles reverted to his old Demon Prosecutor persona, and somehow that annoyed the hell out of Phoenix. He knew it shouldn't be like that, they had established at the beginning of their relationship that Phoenix and Miles were in the privacy of their homes, and Wright and Edgeworth were outside, while they worked.

But it was hard for Phoenix to focus on winning the case while he could still remember Miles' expression gasping and moaning under him that very morning.

"Mr. Wright, are you going to cross-examine your witness or not?" the judge's annoyed voice took him back to the present, and Phoenix felt his cheeks burning.

"Umm, yes, your honour."

He tried to remember what had been said and if he had seen any contradiction in the testimony. Well, he might have if he had bothered to listen to it instead of think about Miles.

"Ummm, that testimony…" he tried to stall, grasping at straws. 

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

"Well, I thought…" that wasn't going so well. _Focus, damn it, focus!_ he told himself.

Miles was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow, clearly reading exactly what was going thought Phoenix' mind and not amused in least. He needed to snap out of it or he would never live it down.

He tried again, grabbing at random some piece of evidence to show to the witness. _Uh-oh, not this one._ Everyone's blank faces told him he had made another mistake, a mistake he probably couldn't afford.

And if he knew Miles as he believed he did, then now--

There it was, Miles smirked in that extremely irritating way he had when he was feeling superior, and pointed dramatically at him.

"Well, Mr. Wright, you're obviously not up to it, today," he said as patronizingly as possible. Phoenix saw red. He was _up_ to it, had been since the moment Miles stood in front of him.

The judged nodded, glaring at Phoenix and he squirmed in his place thanking whoever decided to make those stands tall enough to hide his not-so-little problem. Right now Edgeworth's finger wasn't the only thing pointing dramatically.

Phoenix clenched his fists, his nails digging on his palms and giving him something to focus instead of the other uncomfortable feeling. He just needed to finish that cross examination, get a small recess and then he would grab Miles, drag him to the toilets and make him take proper responsibility for his state.

Yes, that was what he was going to do.

Now he just needed to hold for a few minutes and finish that witness off.

"Your Honour," he said his voice firm again, his mind coming back slowly from the gutter, "this witness testimony is perfect. Too perfect in fact, no one could see the events in the way he has described--"

It was probably the longest cross-examination of his life, or at least it felt like it. Phoenix sighed relieved when the judge banged his gavel signalling a ten minutes recess.

He hurried outside, looking for Miles. 

"Come with me, Wright," Miles' voice all but snarled at his back.

He followed him and was slammed inside a toilet stall the moment the door closed after them.

"What's wrong with you today, Wright?" Miles asked in an angry whisper. "That performance in there--"

He cut the tirade in the only way he knew how, covering Miles' lips with his own and kissing him.

_Finally,_ he thought relieved; the next moment he was back against the wall, the wind knocked out of him by a hard fist on his gut.

"Miles, what--" he wheezed. 

"Wright, we agreed that not in the courtroom." Miles was glaring daggers at him, his face flushed.

"But--" he looked down at his crotch, his problem blatantly obvious now there wasn't a desk covering it.

Miles' blush deepened, "I can't believe it!" he whispered, shocked. He turned and left the stall.

Phoenix looked at the closing door, grimacing. Well, he would have to take care of it himself, and there wasn't much time left. It was highly unprofessional, he knew, he would have to think of a way to make it up to him later.

Sighing, he unbuttoned his trouser and stuck his hand inside. The door opened again, and Miles entered the tiny stall looking still ticked off.

"This will be the last time, Wright," he said, and then he kissed Phoenix, pinning him to the flimsy wall while his hand replaced Phoenix' inside the trousers.

That was what he had wanted all morning: Miles' mouth on his, his tongue mapping every inch of it, his warm body close and that touch that was enough to drive Phoenix insane.

Phoenix moaned, the feeling of that smooth, slender hand on his cock making him almost forget where they were. He knew it was going to be over in an embarrassingly short time, and there was nothing he could do. Especially when Miles' mouth moved to his neck and bit, not with enough strength to leave a mark but hard enough to make Phoenix buckle and come in the tightening grip.

He took a deep breath; feeling relaxed for the first time that morning and grabbed Miles head, kissing him again.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Miles didn't say anything, he just squirmed a bit and Phoenix knew he was hard. Maybe if he was really quick--

He cupped Miles' over his trousers, leaning forward to kiss him again. 

"No," Miles said stopping him. "The recess is almost over, we have to go back."

"But you--"

Miles looked at him arching up an eyebrow again. "Unlike you, Wright, I posses enough self-control to finish my job and wait for tonight."

Phoenix felt himself blushing again. 

"Ummm."

Miles smirked, "You'll make it worth the wait tonight," he leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "And I won't be happy with just a hurried hand job, so be ready."

Phoenix felt his cock stirring again at the promise those words contained and closed his eyes, defeated.

There was no way he could concentrate on the trial now.

He had to plan for tonight.

…


End file.
